unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Monet Lilie
Monet Lilie (モネリリー Monerirī) is an S-Class mage and the Co-Guild Ace of the Regia Luna Guild and is the only known user of Ethereal Body, a magic which allows her to transform her body into corporeal, ethereal things. She is one of the three strongest members in the Nova Goddesses team. Appearance Monet is a beautiful young girl with mint green hair tied in a ponytail which drapes over her right shoulder, sky blue eyes, and tanned skin. She wears golden hoop earrings and a bra with a yellow strap which ties also below this bra much like a vest and a red sash wrapped around her yellow shorts which has two brown leather strands hooked between them. She has long socks that goes up past her knees and wears brown and yellow boots with a brown fur lining. When she is ready to fight, she wears a viking helmet over top of her hair which has horns at the sides which then cover her ears when in battle. She is seen to normally have a trident which looks much like a dinner fork strapped to her back by a brown leather strap, much like those of her top. Personality Monet has been shown to be a very kind person who can have a serious persona whenever she truly needs to. She appears to be a very generous person as she was shown to be willing to give up her life so her teammates could continue living on countless occasions. She is known as being their savior as whenever the time is right she will appear out of nowhere and strike the opponent from behind and cause them severe damage. Many different people thank her on this, as she can always take her opponent by surprise which can cause a very easy victory. Having a very high intelligence she is known to be one of the best tacticians and battle mMages stationed in the country of Seven. This allows her team to be highly skilled in ambushing opponents in calculated attacks and also come up with quick plans in underestimated battles. History Monet is a reincarnated version of the guardian of the Ruins of Lore in which she protected ancient knowledge. Since she had guarded the ruins valuing them more than her life, once the ruins destroyed themselves she was blessed with the power of true life. These ruins had contained ancient magical knowledge, and now that the world had known of their existence the ruins had destroyed themselves and in this process transferred the life into Monet. Her magic was developed by her due to being a corporeal reincarnation which with still an ethereal soul which allowed her to interchange the two which she learned whilst she was out on the road looking for a new place to live. She had one day stumbled upon the castle of Regia Luna which she then joined this guild, on the same day as her Co-Guild Aces Chelme and Pandora them then all teaming up and starting their adventure together. They had powered up immensely and had teamed up with some of the other females in the guild and also the current Guild Master Noire la Blanche in which they then all aided each other coming out on top in the trial which was held a few years ago. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ethereal Body: This magic was developed by Monet Lilie after gaining true life from the Ruins of Lore. Her body was made from magic but was then made human after the self-destruction of the ruins and was made with the soul of the previous guardian on the Ruins of Lore. Due to being a manifestation of magic she can use her own body to inter-swap the properties of her corporeal being and her ethereal soul. Using her being of manifestation of magic she shapes this ethereal transformation into whatever she pleases and also can become the embodiment of either a mythical creature or magical embodiment of elements. Whist like this she can cause her ethereal being to generate the elements co-responding with said embodiment. *'Tendril Embodiment': By switching her corporeal body with her ethereal soul she then magically molds her body into smoke, making her body completely pale brown-gray with silver eyes, which she then can turn into regular smoke and be turned into a stream and move through the air as such, or just dissipate then reform where she pleases. In this form all of her spells are smoke based. **'Smoke Bomb': This spell manifests the smoke into an orb in her right hand which she then tosses at the target causing smoke to be kicked up and erupt around the target causing them to lose vision and also be injured in the creation of this smoke explosion. *'Snow Embodiment': Monet switches her corporeal body with her ethereal soul which she then magically molds into snow, making her body pure white with ice-blue eyes which she like with her smoke body can cause to dissipate completely or shift around the room then re-manifesting wherever she pleases. Whilst in this form all of her spells are snow based but also have effects of ice or freezing things over. **'Arctic Sphere': She manifests spheres of snow and ice upon her arms which she then clashes together in the air which forms an immensely large sphere of snow. Monet then throws this onto the ground which like Smoke Bomb causes a large eruption, but of snow, which then causes blunt damage to the target(s) also freezing them and the area over once this spell dissipates. **'Frost Fist': Monet manifests ice, frost and snow as her fist which she then unleashes at the opponent then exploding in frost and snow which causes the target to be frozen over completely. When used upon objects she shows capabilities of turning it into icy dust. ***'Frosted Gattling Fist': After manifesting the snow, ice and frost she then manifests an aura of magic around this fist and once she releases it it multiplies into a hundred fists, which then is capable of taking out more obstacles or enemies if desired. *'Lightning Embodiment': This spell causes Monet to interchange her corporeal body with an ethereal embodiment of her soul which is shown as the element of lightning. This spell causes her to move much quicker and also with every strike cause the opponent to be shocked and be incapacitated for a single moment. **'Lightning Storm Strike': She embodies the lightning as a javelin and then unleashes this lightning at the opponent in an agile flare which causes massive damage to a single target. (unnamed) *'Water Embodiment': Like the other spells she switches her corporeal embodiment for her ethereal soul which is embodied as water. This causes her body to gain properties of water and also be able to change the properties of this water into a high pH and burn through objects with ease. *'Flame Embodiment': By turning her body into the ethereal embodiment of flames she then gains all properties of flames, also like other spells being able to dissipate and reform around the room, wherever she desires. She is also shown to be able to pass through objects in this form and ends up burning completely though them. Mythical Embodiments: She can also instead of embodying herself as an element and replacing her entire corporeal being she can use her ethereal soul to manipulate and change only parts of her bodies, or completely transforms into a mythical beast who exists only in legends, which she did as the guardian as well which had scared away many travelers. *'Storm Harpy': Inspired by the harpy in ancient mythology she transforms her corporeal arms and hair into storm clouds (her hair being wavier than the wings) which then she could use to unleash lightning with but also different aspects of storms like lightning and water. In this form she flies directly at the opponent and unleashes lightning at the opponent multiple time or will rather circle the opponent and unleash a lightning tornado. *'Titan Warrior': Inspired by giants and titans Monet increases her size by multiplying the size of her ethereal soul after she has swapped it with her corporeal body, then controlling the size with magic. In this form she combats using her giant appendages or giant trident to cause severe injury to the target and also destroy obstacles with immense ease, although she gets much slower in this form. Immense Durability: Monet has exemplified amazing capabilities in being able to take just as much damages and just as powerful as hits as she can dish out. After taking multiple strong hits from countless different enemies Monet the fires back at the opponent with an amazing amount of strength. Immense Strength: Not only is she able to knock out opponents with her amazing magic, but she is shown to be able to throw many strong corporeal hits. Many times she has shown if she hits the stomach of the opponent then knocking them very far backwards. Immense Agility: She has demonstrated very agile techniques, as learned by Chelme N. O. after she returns from Gymnastics Jobs, which has permitted Monet to be capable of kart wheeling round opponents, or flip kicking them in the face. Immense Magic Ability: Due to her magic also draining a lot of her magical power she has strengthened her magical ability (first origin) to near the same if she were to have a Second Origin release. She has shown that her magical ability also allows her to stay in a base form if she chooses, which drains a lot of magic, yet she is still able to fight and transform. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: When her magical ability cannot suffice in battle she has exemplified amazing skills of an amazing hand to hand combatant, rivaling the skills of most others in the guild. Alongside her immense agility and strength this makes her alone a force to be reckoned with. Master Weapons Specialist: Monet is capable of utilizing her Dinner Fork-Like Trident for battle, and has shown immense knowledge on how to use this trident. She has shown that using her trident alone she is capable of some solid spells cast by the opponent. Equipment Dinner Fork Trident: Monet is seen a lot with a trident which is shaped a lot like a dinner fork, which also sharpens whenever it grows whilst she uses her Titan Warrior form. This trident is shown to be made of a very strong steel at the end, as she is capable of throwing it through very tough steels. Trivia *She is based off of Lily Enstomach from One Piece. *Her magic was based with XCosmos's fascination with ethereal beings and mythology. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna